Depression
by callisto24
Summary: Patrick ist deprimiert.


Patrick beobachtete das stete Absinken des Spiegels in seinem Glas. Die kupferne Flüssigkeit nahm unvermeidlich ab. Mit jedem Schluck, mit jedem Mal, wenn er das Glas an seine Lippen hob und zu viel von dem scharfen Getränk die Kehle herunter kippte, verringerte sich das Volumen. Doch in gleichem Maße stieg seine eigene Teilnahmslosigkeit und das war das Ziel, das er anstrebte und das er doch nie erreichte. Teilnahmslos genug zu sein, damit ihn die Gedanken und Emotionen nicht mehr quälten, denen er doch nicht entfliehen konnte.  
Patrick wusste sehr gut wie es aussah, wenn er lachte, wenn er seine Überheblichkeit zur Schau stellte, mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit seine Fehler zugab. Geradeso als habe er sich damit abgefunden, als käme er mit sich und der Vergangenheit zurecht. Ein schlechter Witz war das, nicht mehr. Galgenhumor, nichts anderes. Der letzte Strick, an dem er sich festzuhalten suchte, während der ihm die Luft abschnürte.  
Die meisten merkten nichts davon. Oder es war ihnen egal.  
Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen.  
Teresa durchschaute ihn, meistens zumindest. Die anderen in der Abteilung ahnten, was mit ihm los war, mal mehr, mal weniger. Je nachdem, wie sehr sie gerade von ihren eigenen kleinen Problemen in Anspruch genommen wurden. Und je weniger die mit Patricks Geschichte zu tun hatten.  
Dass Grace involviert worden war, würde er sich ebenso wenig verzeihen, wie all die anderen Verluste, die auf sein Konto gingen. Doch inzwischen entwickelten sich die Ereignisse unabhängig. Die Oberhand, von der er lange noch versucht hatte sich einzureden, dass er sie früher oder später zurückgewänne, war ihm endgültig verlorengegangen. Ohnehin hatte er sie nie besessen. Und das wusste nur der Eine, dem sie immer gehört hatte.  
Patrick schloss die Augen und leerte das Glas. Er wollte nicht an Red John denken, wollte das nie. Doch wie immer besaß er auch hier und jetzt keinen Einfluss.  
Er mochte sich bis zur Perfektion verstellen, allen anderen etwas vorspielen können, doch sich selbst entkam er nicht. Oder dem Mörder seiner Familie. Der verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt, ließ ihn nicht los, beobachtete ihn jede Sekunde. Ob er wachte oder schlief, ob er sich mit der Jagd auf Mörder und Verbrecher ablenkte, die ihm im Grunde einerlei waren, oder ob er - so wie jetzt - dem ewigen Kreislauf aus Schuld und Sühne zu entkommen suchte.  
War es denn Sühne? Reichte es bereits aus, sich rund um die Uhr schuldig zu fühlen, sich rund um die Uhr den Verstand zu zermartern, angetrieben nur von dem einen Gedanken, von der einen Vision: Von dem Moment, in dem er Red Johns Leben beenden würde. Und was käme danach?  
Patrick war nicht blauäugig genug, um zu glauben, dass er damit geheilt sei. Er wusste sehr gut, dass weder der Schmerz, noch die Schuld, noch die endlosen Selbstvorwürfe verstummen würden. Red Johns Tod war nur ein notwendiger Schritt auf dem Weg ins Nirgendwo.  
Wäre Patrick gläubig, könnte er sich damit trösten, dass er seiner Frau und seiner Tochter in einem anderen Leben wiederbegegnete. Doch seine Erfahrung, sein Verstand, seine Überzeugung und sein Drang zur Durchleuchtung aller Zusammenhänge bis zur letzten logischen Konsequenz erlaubten ihm nichts auch nur annähernd Tröstliches.  
Sein Verlust bestand für immer, die klaffende Lücke in seinem Herzen würde weiterbluten. Dass sie sich eines Tages schloss, auch nur ein wenig abheilte, die Hoffnung hatte er längst aufgegeben.  
Patrick öffnete die Augen und winkte dem Barkeeper, der ihm mit unbeweglichem Gesicht nachschenkte.  
Nein, auch an diesem Tag sollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Weit entfernt war er davon, im Alkohol Trost oder auch nur Entspannung zu finden. Einfacher war es manchmal zuzulassen, dass Teresa ihn dazu zwang, seine Gedanken in andere Richtungen zu lenken, zu kombinieren, Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Für diese kurzen Momente intensiv an einer neuen Herausforderung zu arbeiten, ohne sich an Vergangenes zu erinnern. Nur um der Suche willen, nur um die Ermittlung zu einem Ende zu bringen.  
Das waren die Zeiten, während derer er auch schlafen konnte. Dann warf ihn die Erschöpfung um und er war dazu fähig, wo er ging oder stand, die Augen zu schließen und seinem gequälten, angestrengten, deprimierten Geist die Ruhe zu gönnen, die der sonst nicht fand.  
Depression war anstrengend, fraglos. Selbstvorwürfe, die immer wieder von vorne begannen, waren es ebenfalls. Ihnen zu lauschen ebenso ermüdend, wie sie zu ignorieren.  
Da war es kein Wunder, dass er gelegentlich, der schlaflosen Nächte überdrüssig, in eine Bar abbog, um genug Alkohol zu sich nehmen, dass der Weg zurück in die schreckliche Wohnung gerade noch erträglich war. Und dann in einer Wolke aus Nebel und Dunst und Bitterkeit abzuwarten, bis Kopfschmerzen die Schlaflosigkeit ablösten. Fast komisch, wollte man seine Existenz in ein Schema pressen, das amüsierte anstatt zu vernichten.  
Hätte er das Talent zum Trinker besessen, Patrick wäre sich sicher, dass er es wahrnähme. Doch so siegte meist das Wissen der Sinnlosigkeit seiner Versuche. Gemeinsam mit der Erfahrung, die ihm deutlich vor Augen hielt, um wie viel auswegloser die Situation schien, lähmte der Alkohol seinen Verstand zusätzlich.  
Nur manchmal, in Momenten wie diesem, griff er zu der Möglichkeit vergeblicher Flucht vor sich selbst, zog die Wahl einer hochprozentigen Flüssigkeit alternativen Drogen vor.  
Auf diese Weise blieb er altmodisch, beharrte auf einer letzten Bastion verfallender, verlogener Werte. Schien es ihm doch immer noch verlockender, den Trunksüchtigen wenigstens für den Augenblick, zu spielen, als ein auf Medikamente oder Dealer angewiesenes Wrack. Eine der im Erlöschen begriffenen Fackeln, die er dennoch hochhielt, bewahrte er sich auf diese Weise. Ähnlich dem Dreiteiler, den er nicht aufgab, oder der Arroganz, die er solange gespielt hatte, dass sie zu einem Teil seiner Persönlichkeit geworden war. Und wenn er sich selbst ehrlich gegenüber trat – wohl auch immer zu ihr gehört hatte.

"Was machen Sie hier?"  
Ein Stuhl wurde zur Seite geschoben und er atmete das herbe Parfum ein, das Teresa in letzter Zeit bevorzugte. Langsam drehte er sich um, verzog seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln, achtete darauf, dass es seine Augen erreichte. Er hob das Glas an. "Die Frage ist eher, was Sie hier tun?", antwortete er. "Und dann um diese Zeit. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, Sie würden sich ausruhen, Kraft schöpfen, von der Verbrecherjagd träumen."  
Teresa rollte mit den Augen. "Könnte ich auch von Ihnen sagen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, orderte beim Barkeeper ein Ginger Ale.  
"Soll heißen, Sie sind nicht hier, um mich zu einem neuen Fall zu überreden", stellte Patrick fest.  
"Nein." Teresa begutachtete ihr Glas, die Überreste des schlecht entfernten Lippenstifts am Rand.  
"Zu unser beider Glück - oder Pech - ist es gerade ziemlich ruhig."  
Patrick nickte, lauschte dem Geräusch, das Teresas Glas verursachte, als sie es zurück auf den Tresen stellte und von sich schob.  
Er atmete aus. "Und - warum stören Sie dann meinen verdienten Ausflug ins Selbstmitleid." Er räusperte sich, spürte den Anflug von Verlegenheit. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen, da waren die Worte seinem Verstand vorausgeeilt. Eine Angewohnheit, die er für gewöhnlich in der Lage war einzudämmen.  
Teresa seufzte vernehmlich. "Wenn ich das wüsste." Sie schwieg einen Moment und Patrick rührte sich nicht, sah nicht auf, sah sie nicht an.  
Ihre Stimme enthielt Wärme, als sie weitersprach. "Gott weiß, dass Sie es nicht verdient haben, aber ich sorge mich um Sie."  
Patrick lachte verhalten. "Sie kennen mich, Lisbon. Ich komme immer zurecht. Das sollten Sie inzwischen besser wissen."  
Lisbon atmete aus, definitiv genervt. "Dachte ich mir doch, dass Sie die unzähligen Gelegenheiten nur allzu gerne vergessen, während derer wir Ihr Chaos beseitigt und Ihren arroganten Hintern gerettet haben."  
"Lisbon!" Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft und er lachte wirklich, stoppte sich mit einem Schluck Whiskey. "Ich bin Ihnen auch dankbar, daran sollten Sie nicht zweifeln."  
Er drehte sich auf dem Barhocker zur Seite und sah sie mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen an.  
Lisbon hob die Augenbrauen, studierte sein Gesicht aufmerksam. Wenn sie das tat, war sie niedlich. Wirklich niedlich. Patrick schob es auf sein Alkohol-vernebeltes Gehirn, dass ihm ein solcher Gedanke durch den Kopf ging.  
"Ich zweifele auch nicht", sagte sie ungewohnt leise und mit einem stillen Ernst, der ihrer burschikosen Art widersprach. "Aber vielleicht sollten Sie anfangen, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen, und selbst ein wenig auf sich achten."  
Patrick presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte leicht, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu. "Nett gemeint, aber das sehe ich nicht."  
Er fühlte Teresas ärgerlichen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Dennoch überraschten ihn ihre nächsten Worte.  
"Sie wissen schon, dass Sie Red John damit gewinnen lassen."  
Er starrte auf die Tischplatte, dann auf seine Hände, die das Glas hielten. "Ich denke, darüber hatten wir bereits gesprochen." Unwillkürlich räusperte er sich. "In diesem Zusammenhang war uns beiden doch längst klar geworden, dass er längst gewonnen hat."  
"Patrick."  
Bedachtsam drehte er sich zur Seite, sah Lisbon an, deren große Augen nun mit dieser Mischung aus Mitgefühl und unterdrücktem Zorn schimmerten.  
"Ist gut", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn uns die vergangenen Jahre etwas gelehrt haben, dann wohl das."  
"Patrick", wiederholte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß doch, dass Sie nicht aufgegeben haben."  
Er nickte langsam. "Das habe ich nicht und werde ich auch nicht. Aber selbst wenn ich ihn fasse, wenn ich ihn und alle seine Mittäter persönlich in die Hölle befördern würde, ginge es mir um keinen Deut besser. Das ist mir inzwischen klar geworden. Und deshalb hat er gewonnen."  
"Sie müssen loslassen", erwiderte sie leise. "Ist das so schwer? Nach allem, was Sie gewonnen haben? Nach dem Leben, das Sie sich aufbauen. Ein Leben, das es ebenso zu schützen gilt, wie die, zu deren Schutz Sie für das CBI arbeiten."  
Patrick lächelte. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, streckte er die Hand aus und nahm eine der vorwitzigen Strähnen, die Teresa ins Gesicht hingen, zwischen zwei Finger, strich sie ihr sanft aus dem Gesicht.  
"Das ist etwas anderes", murmelte er und merkte verspätet, dass seine Hand sich immer noch in ihren Haaren befand.  
"Aber wieso?", flüsterte sie und er fühlte ihre kühlen Finger auf seinen. "Es gibt Menschen, denn Sie etwas bedeuten. Die sich um Sie sorgen, auch wenn Sie es nicht tun."  
Patrick löste seinen Blick von dem dunklen, seidigen Haar, erlaubte ihm, zurück zu Lisbons Augen zu wandern. "Ich weiß", sagte er und spürte Trauer in sich aufsteigen. "Und doch ist es nicht richtig. Sollte nicht so sein."  
"Patrick." Teresas Griff um seine Finger wurde fester und sie neigte sich vor, bis ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Was, wenn du dich irrst? Wenn du einmal Unrecht hast."  
Sein Blick tauchte in ihren. Er atmete aus, fühlte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen, fühlte, wie die seine streiften, bevor er zurückwich, seine Hand sinken ließ. Er sah auf seine Finger, die immer noch ihr Haar spürten, rieb sie gegeneinander.  
„Das habe ich nicht", sagte er traurig und blickte auf, blickte sie prüfend und entmutigt an. Warum musste er das immer wieder durchmachen? Warum lehrte ihn jedes Jahr von Neuem wie lächerlich der Versuch war, einem anderen Menschen zu vertrauen?  
Seine Stimme war leise, flach, als er schließlich weitersprach. „Hätte es nicht so weitergehen können? Warum damit aufhören?"  
Lisbon lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, die Falten zwischen Lippen und Nase vertieften sich. „Alles hat einmal ein Ende", erwiderte sie nachdenklich und musterte ihn.  
Patrick blickte zurück, unverwandt, während Schmerz in ihm hochkroch. Nicht, dass er mit dieser Wahrheit nicht gerechnet, einen weiteren Tiefschlag nicht erwartet hatte, doch die Realität traf dennoch unvermittelt und mit Wucht. Mit einer Hand klammerte er sich an der Kante des Tresens fest.  
„Es ist also wahr", flüsterte er. „Ich bilde mir das nicht ein."  
Lisbon lächelte freudlos. „Zumindest das solltest du in der Zwischenzeit begriffen haben. Was auch immer du dir einzubilden glaubst, Red John weiß davon, und er übertrifft deine Erwartungen in jeder Hinsicht."  
Patrick schüttelte den Kopf, riss seinen Blick los, richtete ihn auf sein Glas, das ihm nun nicht einmal mehr die Illusion von Trost spenden konnte.  
„Die anderen?", fragte er tonlos und spürte Lisbons Lächeln mehr als dass er es sah. Freundlich, vertrauenerweckend, von der Art, die sie anwendete, um mit verstörten Zeugen zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme besaß eine tröstliche Note, klang sanft und vermittelte vermeintliche Sicherheit.  
„Sind unbedeutend", antwortete sie. „Vertrauten mir immer mehr als dir und werden es weiterhin tun. Und was deine eigentliche Frage angeht: nein, sie wissen nichts."  
Patrick nickte, schloss die Augen.  
„Wach auf, Jane." Lisbon neigte sich näher zu ihm. „Es ist an der Zeit, es dir einzugestehen."  
„Was denn?" Patrick hörte sich selbst verschwommen, aus weiter Ferne.  
„Dir einzugestehen, dass du längst ihm gehörst", flüsterte Lisbon. „So wie wir alle, ob wir es nun wissen, oder nicht."  
Ihr Atem umwehte sein Ohr. „Du musst es nicht aussprechen, es ist nicht nötig, dass du ihm je begegnest. Doch gib mir deine Hand und er versteht. Red John versteht alles."  
„So ist es wohl", murmelte er und löste seinen Griff, fühlte Lisbons Hand auf seiner, spürte, wie ihre Finger sich umschlangen. Und er lächelte still in sich hinein, bevor er die Augen öffnete, Teresa ansah, die ihn mit geneigtem Kopf beobachtete.  
Mit der freien Hand strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Ist gut, Patrick", sagte sie. „Heute ist der erste Tag deines neuen Lebens."  
Er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, presste einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Haut. „Meines letzten Lebens", sagte er. „Von hier aus gehe ich nicht wieder zurück."


End file.
